


The Royal Harem

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria, ever since she started her reign she has had a harem of mares to help please her and keep her satisfied. It is a well known fact that once her royal highness choose a mare to be her bride, the mare's family has no choice but to prepare her and give her away to become part of the Princess' wives. Celestia has her eyes set on some very particular ponies and she can't wait to have them after all she gets them once she choose them.





	The Royal Harem

Celestia sighed as she woke up very early, she had to raise the sun after all. Slowly getting up from her nice soft warm bed she looked over at the mare who was still fast asleep next to her, this was one of her latest wives, a young mare of 14 moons just on the crisps of adolescent hood. Celestia allowed herself a small smile as she got and walked toward her balcony using magic to open the grand doors and stepped outside into the night. She took a deep breath as she looked out at her kingdom today was the day she would be sending her guards to bring her newest choice to the castle. Celestia smirked as she thought about the virgin pussy she would be taking later that day before she spread her wings and took off into the air, horn lit up as she began to rise the sun over Equestria.

Celestia walked back into her bedroom and smiled as the young mare woke up and started to sit up on her bed, Celestia trotted over to her and kissed her. Fleur blinked but kissed back as she felt the princess' familiar magic encase her body and turned her around. Celestia pulled away from the kiss and used her magic to spread the mare's back legs and gently licked her folds. Fleur gasped and moaned as she felt Celestia licking and suckling her folds, she withered in pleasure. Fleur felt tears in her eyes she didn't want this but she was chosen to be the princess' new bride and her parents simple packed her things and sent her on the carriage to the palace. 

 _Its not fair...I didn't want this...yet my parents had no choice....yet still why am I so wet? why am I enjoy this?_ Fleur thought to herself as she whimpered when she felt the fimilar weight on her back, she was being mounted by the princess.

Celestia felt her cock start to slip out of her sheath and rapidly getting to its full mast as she licked the delicious young mare's slit before pulling away once she was sure her new bride was wet enough to take her. Celestia wasted no time mounting her new mare and gently gripped her hips as she moved her hips forward pushing the head of her cock into the young mare. Celeste grunted as she began to move, pushing in deeper inside Fleur. 

"So tight." Celestia grunted as she tighten her hold on Fleur's hip as she moved faster. 

Fleur gasped and moaned as she pushed back against Celestia trying to get in deeper. Fleur panted her tongue out as she drooled with pleasure, somewhere in the very back of her mind she was scowling herself for enjoying her tormenter's cock. But she didn't care it felt so good she could feel her will slipping away form her as she relaxed and opened her legs a bit more for her mistress.

Celestia smirked as she speeded up her thrust as she felt her new pet slowly surrender to her new fate, soon she will be like her other broodmares enjoying her cock and getting seeded by her. Celestia moaned at the thought as she pulled almost all the way out and the pushed back in sighing happily she managed to get balls deep inside Fleur.

Fleur screamed in pleasure when she felt every single inch of Celestia's mighty cock buried deep inside her warm moist walls. She couldn't handle it as she came hard, squirting her sweet nectar all over Celestia's cock and balls. Celestia smiled as she gave two more thrust as she bottom out before she groaned in pure bliss as she came. 

Celestia held her cock where it was as it throbbed with every squirt of cum she was delivering to her young broodmare filling up her womb with her seed. Celestia leaned forward and gently bit Fleur's ear as she whispered, "That's a good little broodmare." 

Celestia gently pulled out once she finished squirting her cum and smirked as she watched her seed leak out of the well used hole she had just enjoyed before she brought Fleur closer and said. "Now its time to clean your mistress' cock." 

Fleur blushed as she leaned down and started licking the shaft before taking the head into her mouth. Celestia groaned as he placed a hoof on Fleur's soft mane. 

"That's a good little slut, please your mistress." Celestia cooed as she rocked her hips a bit trying to get more of her shaft into the mare's mouth.

Fleur whimpered as she chocked around the thick shaft, Celestia sighed when she realized her new broodmare couldn't handle her royal cock all the way.

Celestia gently grasped Fleur's head and proceeded to use it like she would a toy and bobbed her head up and down her shaft. 

Closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm throat squeezing her cock in all tge right places. Grunting as she felt her balls tightening she shoved her cock as deep as she could into the tight throat. 

Fleur's eyes widen as she gagged around the cock as it throbbed squirting thick cum down her throat making her whimper abd feel lightheaded. Just as she felt her vision blacking the cock retreated from her throat and she was let it go. 

Celestia smiled at the gasping panting mare as her cock started to soften and retreat back to its sheath as she got up and went to her royal baths which was been drawn along with another one of her broodmares was waiting for her to enjoy. 


End file.
